Resident Evil 6/Geschichte
Handlung Die Handlung von Resident Evil 6 ist in 4 Geschichtsstränge aufgeteilt, die alle an bestimmten Punkten zusammenlaufen, jedoch auch für sich alleine stehen. Die Stränge sind in folgende Kampagnen aufgeteilt: * Leon und Helena * Chris und Pierce * Jake und Sherry * Ada Wong Wobei Ada's Geschichte erst freigeschaltet wird, wenn man die ersten Drei durchgespielt hat. Ähnlich wie Seperate Ways in Resident Evil 4. Tall Oaks "Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe das getan!" Helena zu Leon thumb|left|350px|Leon und Helena nach dem Tod von Adam Benford Anfang Juli 2013 besucht der amtierende U.S. Präsident Adam Benford die Ivy Universität in der amerikanischen Kleinstadt Tall Oaks. Der Secret Service sichert das Gelände, unter ihnen die junge Agentin Helena Harper, während die Universität ein großes Bankett zu Ehren des Präsidenten vorbereitet. Währenddessen hat dieser eine Unterredung mit einem seiner Agenten, den er auch als guten Freund kennt, namens Leon Scott Kennedy, der in einer geheimen Agency arbeitet, seitdem er den Raccoon City Vorfall überlebt hatte. Benford unterrichtet dem verdutzten Agenten, dass er vorhat, während einer Rede die komplette Wahrheit über die Ereignisse in Raccoon City 1998 zu verkünden. Obwohl Kennedy nicht ganz die Meinung des Präsidenten teilt, dass es Zeit ist der Bevölkerung alle Einzelheiten zu verkünden. Doch der Präsident scheint sich entschieden zu haben. thumb|368px|SubwayDoch es kommt ganz anders, als eine dato unbekannte Organisation einen Bio-terroristischen Anschlag auf Tall Oaks verübt, der in wenigen Minuten beinahe 70.000 Einwohner in Zombies verwandelt. Die Universität ist ebenfalls betroffen. So auch der Präsident, der sich vor den Augen der Agents Kennedy und Harper an einem seiner Mitarbeiter gütlich tut. Da nun auch die Gefahr besteht, dass der zombifizierte Adam Benford die Agenten zum Dinner verspeist, sieht sich der sichtlich geschockte Leon Kennedy gezwungen seinen Freund zu erschießen, was eine für unübersichtliche Tragweite hat. Daraufhin meldet sich seine Kontaktagentin (Analystin) Ingrid Hunnigan. Doch nicht bei ihm, sondern bei Agentin Harper. Das allein ist aber nicht das Einzige, was den erfahrenen Leon verwunder.t Harper kennt seinen Namen und weiß offenbar genau, welcher Arbeit er sonst nachgeht. thumb|left|356px|Ingrid Hunnigan Harper gesteht Kennedy, dass sie etwas mit dem Terroranschlag zu tun hat, will aber nicht mehr darüber sagen, bevor Kennedy sie nicht bis zu Tall Oaks Kathedrale folgt, die sich an einem anderen Ende der Stadt befindet. Obwohl Leon Kennedy noch nicht weiß, ob er Harper trauen kann und was er von ihrer Geheimniskrämerei halten soll, folgt er ihr schließlich. Was er auch Hunnigan mitteilt. Hunnigan verspricht ihn und Helena mit Karten und Informationen über Tall Oaks zu versorgen, damit sie einen schnellen Weg zur Kathedrale zu finden. Mittlerweile herrscht ein Kriegszustand auf den Straßen der Kleinstadt, der sich beinahe mit jenem Ereignis in Raccoon City deckt. Das zumindest empfindet Leon S. Kennedy so, während er sich mit Helena durch die Stadt kämpft. Schließlich erreichen die beiden mit Mühe die Kathedrale, die inmitten eines Friedhofs steht. Wobei sich ihnen nicht nur infizierte Hunde in den Weg stellen, sondern auch die Toten die sich aus den Gräbern erhoben haben. Nicht nur das. Einige verwandeln sich in sogenannte Bloodshoots, zombieähnliche Geschöpfe, die sich schneller bewegen und stärker sind als normale Zombies, sowie in Shrieker, die laute kreischende Töne von sich geben, was nicht nur in den Ohren schmerzt, sondern auch andere infizierte Geschöpfe anlockt. In der Kathedrale haben sich einige Überlebenden der Stadt versammelt, um hier auf Hilfe zu warten. Doch weder Leon noch Helena können den Menschen hier helfen. Helena zeigt Leon, dass sich unter dem Altar der Kathedrale ein Geheimeingang befindet, den sie allerdings erst öffnen können, nachdem sie einige Rätsel lösen. Doch noch sind sie nicht am Ziel, denn aus der Öffnung unter dem Altar schlurft ein neues unheimliches Geschöpf hervor, dass den Virus in Gasform aus Blasen aus seinem Körper schleudert. Wer in die Wolken tritt wird sofort infiziert. Nachdem dieses Geschöpf beinahe alle versammelten Überlebenden infizierte und Helena und Leon diese auch noch töten müssen, können sie es überwältigen. Durch die Öffnung gelangen sie in unterirdische Katakomben. Hier finden Helena und Leon nicht nur Laboratorien, sondern auch Zellen mit diversen unheimlichen Testsubjekten. Auf einem Videoband Resident Evil 6: Leon sieht das Video mit "Ada"., das Leon findet, entdecken sie, dass es sich bei den Experimenten um das C-Virus projekt handelt. Einige der Infizierte verwandeln sich dabei zunächst in einen gallerartigen Zustand, der sich dann aber in einen festen, harzigen Kokon übergeht. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit schlüpft daraus ein mutiertes Geschöpf. Zunächst glaubt Leon, dass Helena ihm dieses Video zeigen wollte, doch diese verneint das und drängt ihn, ihr weiter zu folgen. Schließlich wird klar, dass sie nach ihrer Schwester Deborah sucht, die vor einiger Zeit als Geißel genommen worden war, um Helena dazu zu zwingen die Forderungen der Terroristen zu erfüllen. Ihnen sozusagen den Zugang zum Präsidenten zu ermöglichen und damit das Virus freisetzen zu können. Hinter dieser Entführung steckt der amtierenden U.S. Verteidigungsminister Derek C. Simmons, der auch die geheime Neo Umbrella Corporation unterstützt, beziehnungsweise einer der Drahtzieher von Neo-Umbrella ist. Helena und Leon finden Deborah in einer der untersten Ebenen der uralten Katakompen und versuchen die verletzte, halb bewusstlose Frau zu retten. Doch unglücklicherweise hat man ihr bereits den C-Virus injiziert und im Beisein der Agenten verwandeln sich Helenas Schwester erst in einen Kokon, woraus sie in einer mutierten Form entsteigt. Bevor Helena auch nur reagieren kann, was geschah, wird Deborah von einem Pfeil niedergestreckt. Wie aus dem Nichts taucht die mysteriöse Ada Wong auf, die nun Leon und Helena ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung im Kampf gegen die wiederauferstandene Deborah unterstützt. Während des Kampfes übergibt Ada dem verdutzten Leon einen Ring, allerdings mit dem Hinweis "Bitte nicht Falsch verstehen!" (Der Ring ist ein Schlüssel, der aus den Katakompen führt.) ""Sie haben das getan!" Helena zu Simmons Nachdem sie Deborah überwältigt haben, verschwindet Ada wieder. Helena schwört Rache für den Tod ihrer Schwester. Just in dem Moment werden sie von Ingrid Hunnigan kontaktiert, die Ergebnisse haben will, da sie von den "Schlipsträgern" dazu aufgefordert wurde. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Derek Simmons ist, der sich bei Hunnigan aufhält. Nach einem kurzen Disput mit dem Verteidigungsminister, offeriert dieser Helena und Leon, dass er annimmt, dass die Agenten wohl hinter dem Anschlag stehen. Zumindest sei für ihn der Verdacht gegeben, da sie ja zum Zeitpunkt von Adam Benfords Tod alleine mit ihm waren. Zudem wäre Helena nicht an ihrem Posten gewesen, was den Präsidenten in Gefahr brachte. Leon ist nun vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass Simmons der Drahtzieher des Terroranschlags ist. Als ihn später Ingrid im geheimen kontaktiert und ihn davon in Kenntnis setzt, dass Simmons die USA mit seinem Privatflugzeug Richtung China verlassen hat, bittet Leon Ingrid darum Helenas und seinen Tod zu fingieren, damit sie weiter gegen Simmons ermitteln können. Obwohl diese Finte sicher nicht all zu lange aufrechterhalten bleiben kann, stimmt Ingrid Hunnigan zu, die dem Verteidigungsberater ebenfalls misstraut und ihn durch die FOS beschatten lässt. Langshiang "Ach ja, stimmt...Sie sind jetzt Agentin." Leon zu Sherry Kaum im Luftraum von China, wird das Passagierflugzeug in dem Helena und Leon sitzen angegriffen. Es droht abzustürzen. Im Flugzeug erscheint plötzlich eines der seltsamen Geschöpfe, die den C-Virus freisetzen und infizieren die meisten der Passagiere. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffen Leon und Helena sich gegen dieses Ding zu verteidigen. Schließlich sieht sich der überfordert wirkende Leon Kennedy im Cockpit wieder, um das Flugzeug Not zu landen. Das schafft er nur bedingt. Mit erheblichen Verlusten und einer Menge Ärger im Gepäck kommen sie auf dem Frachthafen in Langshiang China an. Hier tobt bereits ein Krieg in den Straßen wegen eines weiteren Bio-Terror Anschlages von Neo-Umbrella. Wie sie zuvor von Hunnigan erfahren hatten. Zu Leons Überraschung trifft er auf dem Containerhafen auf Sherry Birkin und einem Mann den Sherry ihm als Jake Muller vorstellt. Die beiden jungen Leute arbeiten vorübergehend zusammen bis Sherry den jungen Jake an die US-Regierung bzw. an Derek Simmons übergeben hat, für den Sherry arbeitet, seitdem sie zum Field Agent ernannt wurde. Leon kann nicht glauben, dass Sherry für Simmons arbeitet und fordert von ihr zu erfahren, wo sich Simmons in China aufhält. Im gleichen Atemzug erklärt er ihr, dass es Simmons ist, der hinter den Anschlägen steht. Sherry ist hin und her gerissen, zwischen ihrer Loyalität Simmons gegenüber und ihrer freundschaftlichen Zuneigung zu Leon S. Kennedy, dem sie einst in Raccoon City das Leben verdankte. Kann Leon aber nicht spontan sagen, wonach er verlangt. Zu stark sind die Zweifel. Doch erst einmal müssen Leon und Helena Sherry und Jake bei einem anderen Problem helfen. Eine gewaltige BOW (Ustanak) erscheint um sich Jake zu holen, hinter dem dieses Monster her zu sein scheint. Nur mit vereinten Kräften können sie die BOW abschütteln, werden aber getrennt, was Leon wieder zurückwirft. Leon hofft, dass Sherry ihre Loyalität gegenüber Simmons fahren lässt und ihm misstraut, bevor er und Helena ihren Weg fortsetzen. Edonia Einige Monate (Winter 2012) vor den Anschlägen befindet sich die Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) in dem kleinen osteuropäischen Land Edonia. In dem von einem Bürgerkrieg geschüttelten Land werden in letzter Zeit auch Biowaffen eingesetzt, was die BSAA in dieses Land brachte. Ganz an der Front kämpf Captain Chris Redfield mit seinemTeam von auserwählten Operativen der BSAA. In dem 26 jährigen Piers Nivans sieht Chris eine Art Nachfolger für ihn, da er schon öfter mit dem Gedanken gespielt hat den Kampf an der front gegen den Bioterror an die jüngere Generation zu übergeben. Doch Nivans und auch die anderen Männer in seinem Team empfinden das ganz anders. Für sie ist Chris eine Legende und sie sind ihm treu ergeben. Das allerdings sollten sie bald schon teuer bezahlen. Auf ihrem Weg durch die Straßen Edonias überwältigen sie nicht nur unzählige J'avo, von dem C-Virus mutierte Söldner, sondern auch gewaltige Ogromans. Dabei begegnet dem Team die junge Sherry Birkin, die in Begleitung einer der Söldner ist, die in diesem Krieg gegen sie kämpfen und viele auch schon von diesen getötet wurden. Logischerweise sind die Mitglieder von Chris' Team nicht begeistert davon. Vor allem, nachdem Sherry ihnen offeriert hat, dass Jake Muller, wie der Söldner heißt, unter dem Schutz der US-Regierung steht, da dessen Blut womöglich ein Antivirus gegen die vorherrschende Viruspandemie sein könnte. Sherry bittet die Agenten um Schutz. Doch es kommt ein wenig anders, als die Söldner einen der riesigen Ogromanen einsetzen um die BSAA auszulöschen. Nun sind es Sherry und Jake, die die BSAA im Kampf unterstützen. Zuvor allerdings erkennt Chris in ihr das Mädchen aus den Erzählungen seiner jüngeren Schwester Claire wieder. Das löst bei der jungen Sherry eine Art Zauber aus, denn sie fühlt sich bei Chris Redield sofort wohl, da seine Schwester mit Leon Kennedy zusammen sie vor 15 Jahren in Raccoon City retteten. Nachdem die BSAA mit Sherry und Jake die BOWs abgewährt und einige stationäre Flak-Geschütze zerstört haben, organisiert Chris über das HQ der BSAA einen Flug für Sherry und Jake raus aus Edonia. Er weiß sehr wohl, dass ein Antivirus das Problem lösen könnte und den Einsatz der BOWs in Kriegsgebieten wie Edonia nur noch zu einer Farce machen würden. Ein entscheidender Schritt im Kampf gegen den Bioterror. Nichtdestotrotz betrachtet er Jake Muller nur mit Argwohn, zumal ihn dieser seltsam bekannt vorkommt, nur nicht weiß woher. Obwohl Chris diesen vor seinem Abflug noch fragt, ob sie sich kennen, und dieser etwas unverschämt antwortet, dass Soldaten für ihn alle gleich aussehen würden, kann Chris dieses Gefühl nicht ganz abschütteln. Der Weg von Chris und seinem Team führt ihn in das Rathaus der Stadt, dessen Eingangshalle von seltsamen bio-organischen Gebilden übgersät sind. Die harzig-klebrigen Konkons haben alle die Form von Menschen und es gehen, laut seinen Männer Lebenszeichen von diesen Konkons aus. Chris ist gewarnt und gemahnt seine Männer die Augen aufzuhalten, während er mit Piers und dem neuen Mann, Finn Macauleydie Räume des Rathauses nach Überlebenden durchsucht. Doch zunächst finden sie nur die hießigen mutierten Söldner (J'avo und gewaltige mit einem dicken Panzer bewährte BOWs, die aus ähnlichen Konkons schlüpfen wie in der Eingangshalle zu sehen waren. Nachdem diese besiegt wurden, finden sie in einem Raum die Überlebende "Ada Wong", wie sie sich selbst vorstellt, die angibt, dass sie im Rathaus gearbeitet hat und die Terroristen in Edonia sie als Geißel festgehalten haben. Sie bittet die BSAA um sicheres Geleit, nachdem sie ihnen berichtet hat, dass es sich bei dem Virus, der in Edonia wütet um den C-Virus handele, denn so hätten das ihre Geißelnehmer bezeichnet. Zudem, so erklärt sie den Männern, hätten die Söldner für eine Terrorgruppe namens Neo-Umbrellagearbeitet. Mehr wüsste sie aber nicht. Nachdem die BSAA Ada bis zum Ausgang begleitet hat, verschwindet sie plötzlich. Als das Piers bemerkt und Finn beauftragt nach ihr zu suchen, werden die Türen (Falltüren) des Raumes aktiviert, in dem das BSAA Team steht. Chris und Piers können noch hinausspringen und sehen mit an, wie "Ada" (Carla Radames) eine Nadelbombe in den Raum wirft, die Spritzen mit dem C-Virus versprüht, die Chris' Männer in eben jene Konkons verwandeln, aus denen schließlich BOWs schlüpfen. Chris Redfield ist so schockiert darüber, dass er seine Männer nicht davor bewahren konnte, dass er ein Trauma erleidet. Piers rettet ihm das Leben und beide Männer können der Falle entkommen. Danach verschwindet Chris Redfield für 6 Monate spurlos. Fortsetzung folgt! ... Referenzen en:Resident Evil 6/plot Kategorie:Unterkategorie Spiele Geschichte